Beverly Hills
by Leeni B
Summary: rosalie,alice&bella are a girl band,esme's their agent,edwards an actor,carlisle is his agent,jasper is a struggling artist,emmett is esme's intern,jacob is a musician and renesmee is a teen delinquent.all human songfic, various pairings, normal ones soon
1. Chapter 1

_**STORY SUMMARY: Bella is a famous singer in a popular girl band with Rosalie and Alice. She is dating another famous musician, Jacob Black. Esme is Bella, Rose and Alice's agent. Emmett is Esme's intern. Edward is an actor, Carlisle is his agent. Jasper is an aspiring musician as well as Emmett's roommate. Renesmee is a delinquent who has seen just about everything but when she runs away from home and moves to Beverly Hills, she realizes that the easy life isn't as easy as she thought. After all Beverly Hills is the birthplace of drama. Songfic/all human/ regular pairings eventually**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyers or the song Beverly Hills by Weezer.**_

_**A/N: This story is a Jacob/Bella, Jacob/Renesmee, Edward/Bella story with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice as additional characters. It is a songfic and I'm gonna try for one song per chapter, also it's all human.**_

RNPOV

I ran out of my house for the last time. Running away for the last time. I smiled. I was finally leaving. It was perfect, so perfect. I knew exactly where I was going, Beverly Hills, the one place that could make me or break me. Not that it mattered if it broke me, I was already broken after all. I had a tough life.

_Where I come from isn't all that great  
__My automobile is a piece of crap  
My fashion sense is a little whack  
__And my friends are just as screwy as me_

_I didn't go to boarding schools  
__Preppy girls never looked at me  
__Why should they I ain't nobody  
__Got nothing in my pocket_

_Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
__Living in Beverly Hills...Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
__Living in Beverly Hills...Look at all those movie stars_

_They're all so beautiful and clean  
__When the housemaids scrub the floors  
__They get the spaces in between_

_I wanna live a life like that  
__I wanna be just like a king  
__Take my picture by the pool  
__Cause I'm the next big thing!_

_**And so it begins, Renesmee is off to Beverly Hills. Who knows maybe she'll meet up with Bella and Jacob there? You never know. Please review it's my first songfic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**JBPOV**_

_We were fighting again, Bella and I. It had started earlier when she got home from shopping with Alice and Rose._

'_**Hey, Jake.' She, Alice and Rose had said as they walked through the French doors that led to the music room.**_

'_**Hey girls. Hey Bella.' I said from my window seat where I was writing a song on my guitar.**_

'_**Oooooo! Are you working on a new song Jake??' Rosalie ran over to me. I laughed and Alice and Bella followed my lead, Rose was such a musician.**_

'_**Yeah, but I don't know, the words just won't come.' I replied after I finished laughing.**_

'_**Don't worry they will, they always do.' Bella smiled gently.**_

'_**Bells, I'm gonna go set up in your room okay??' Alice suddenly said out of the blue.**_

'_**What are you guys setting up?' I asked curiously.**_

'_**Well it's more Alice and Rose actually. They've convinced me into going to the grand opening of some new club.' Bella explained.**_

' _**Clubbing again??'I stated shocked. This was the fourth time this week.**_

'_**Well yeah. I suppose it'll be good for me and we have to get our faces out there anyways.'**_

'_**Can't you stay home? Movie night maybe. Your famous enough already.'**_

'_**Jake, you can never be too famous. You should know that.'**_

_**With that Bella had disappeared into our room to begin her night. I sat quietly holding my guitar listening to the sound of their voices carry through the hall.**_

'_**Jake doesn't like the idea of me going clubbing so often. Maybe I should just stay behind and watch a movie with him. I mean it wouldn't hurt right?' I heard Bella ponder.**_

'_**Jake, Jake, Jake. Bella is that all you think about? You should consider your career for once. You never do, I mean look at your wardrobe!' Alice replied back.**_

'_**What do you think Rose?' Bella asked, her voice softer and more curious this time.**_

'_**Clubbing will be fun Iz, it will take your mind off things.' Rosalie answered while trying to change the subject by using Bella's childhood nickname.**_

_**It worked.**_

' _**Ughhhh, please don't call me that. You know how I hate it.' Bella managed to groan and laugh at the same time.**_

'_**You know Rose last time she loathed being called Iz. It seems every time we her by that name she seems to like it more and more.' Alice joked.**_

'_**Well I guess its growing on her.' Rose replied smugly.**_

'_**Yeah like a fungus.' Bella said sounding sarcastic as I heard her get up to leave the room.**_

'_**Okay I'm going now Jacob, love ya.' Bella said to me as if we hadn't even had a disagreement.**_

'_**Ta ta!" Alice waved goodbye.**_

'_**Goodluck with your song Jake.' Rosalie said.**_

'_**Yeah,thanks.' I muttered**_

'_**We'll hang out later tonight okay.' Bella told me as she was leaving.**_

'_**When your drunk? Am I really that boring? That hard to stand?' I knew my words were harsh but at that moment I felt she deserved them.**_

_**Bella looked torn now and I was beginning to regret what I just said but I kept my glare, hard and steady.**_

_**Finally she said, 'Jake I said I love you, isn't that enough?' And with that she, Alice and Rosalie left for a night on the town.**_

_**And I went to sit again and start playing because suddenly the words to my song had come. Just like Bella said they would. How ironic.**_

_Those are all very beautiful words  
__But actions speak louder__  
__In case you haven't heard, __I'm all alone  
__While you're out on the town __drinkin' with your friends_

_You can say all these beautiful things  
__But they don't mean nothing  
__No, they don't mean a thing  
__Gotta back it up  
__But you keep backing down  
__Tell me how this ends_

_If you think it's possible __then anything is possible  
__But I think you're impossible  
__I hope you prove me wrong_

_You only call me after you've had a few  
__You only want to hang out when you've got nothing to do  
__Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
__Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know_

_Same old thing happens every night  
__You get me going, and then you say goodbye  
__I'm heated up  
__And you just leave me there to take care of myself_

_Don't get mad, don't get all wound up  
__Just get your act together, or baby give it up  
__Just let me know if I should hit the road or if you want my help_

_If you think it's possible then anything is possible  
__But I think you're impossible  
__I hope you prove me wrong_

_You only call me after you've had a few  
__You only want to hang out when you've got nothing to do  
__Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
__Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know_

_You only call me when there's no one around  
__You only wanna come up when you know I'm going down  
__Don't tell me you love me and act like you don__'t  
__Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know_

_You gotta show me you mean it, if you really mean it  
__You're talking to me like you mean it, and I don't believe it_

_You only call me after you've had a few  
__You only want to hang out when you've got nothing to do  
__Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
__Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know  
__You only call me when there's no one around  
__You only wanna come up when you know I'm going down  
__Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
__Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know_

_You only call me after you've had a few (oh oh oh)  
__You only want to hang out when you've got nothing to do (oh oh oh)  
__Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
__Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know_

**_okay i got a total of zero reviews last chapter but 21 hits. I would really love it if you would review this time because i really want to know how this story is going from another's point of view i welcome flames if my story is that bad in your opinion. and i do promise this will be Edward and Bella soon. and if Alice came out a bitch its cuz she hasn't met Jasper yet. So PLEASE review!!_**

**_luv leeni B_**


End file.
